


Leather Smell

by SiempreS



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7925773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiempreS/pseuds/SiempreS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Root really loves leather things...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leather Smell

皮革制品似乎对Root有特殊的吸引力。  
她的衣柜里可能有一百件皮衣，从深蓝到纯黑，从短款到长款，有兜儿的和没兜儿的，拉索的或搭扣的。  
她的鞋架上也有很多皮靴，长筒和短筒，高跟或者平底。当然，她也有各种各样的皮包。  
Shaw几乎数不过来Root到底有多少皮质衣物，所有当她第一次走进Root的安全屋，看到客厅里超大的黑色皮沙发的时候一点也不惊讶。  
那天晚上Root把她脸朝下按在沙发上，一遍咬她的肩颈一边艹她时，她一直闻着那股皮革的味道，不浓烈，算不上好闻，但至少不会让她不悦。  
Root的手掌压着她的后脑勺，Shaw哼唧着扭动身子，试图把自己快要被压塌了的鼻子从沙发垫上拯救出来。  
“Shh，别动，Sameen.”Root纤长的手指紧紧攥住她的马尾，发根处的扯痛刺激着Shaw的泪腺。  
“我不想一直闻着这股，皮革味......”Shaw艰难地吐出字句，“它让我头晕.......”  
“Uff...”Root停下了手上的动作，过了几秒后猛地抽（）出了手指，黏腻的东西顺着Shaw的大腿内侧流到沙发上。Root把手上那些抹在Shaw的股（）缝里，然后抓着她的胯骨把她翻过来。  
“知道真皮沙发的好处是什么吗，sweetie.”她俯下身子咬咬Shaw的耳朵，Shaw歪头躲了一下，“当你弄脏它的时候，会比较好清洗。”  
Shaw发出一声短暂的“唔”，几乎是痴笑着扬起了下巴。“你让我想到Leatherface.”她调整着自己高（）潮之后不规律的呼吸。  
“那是谁，Sameen？”Root继续用舌尖舔着她的耳廓，淘气的手指挠了挠Shaw三角区的毛发。  
“Mortal Combat里的游戏人物。”颤抖中Shaw感受到那骨节分明的手指在她腿心徘徊，“他脸带着皮革面具，喜欢用电锯把别人锯成两半。”  
“哦，我也可以帮你锯成两半，Sameen，用手指就可以。”说着她把三根手指塞回它们该去的地方，“下次我艹你的时候不要想着别人，哪怕是游戏人物也不行。”  
她用更快的节奏很快把Shaw又推向一次高（）潮，Shaw微微向上弓起身子，指甲抠破了沙发靠背。  
“我只要你感受我，sweetie，只有我。Copy that？”  
Shaw喃呢着“Yes，Yes，Root”和其他一些她自己都记不太清的话，也许还叫出了波斯语或西班牙语。  
Root是个强势的人，Shaw也是，在各个方面都是。然而Shaw在遇见Root之前从不知道自己会享受从属地位。  
从前她和男人上床的时候都是掌控主权的一方，那些家伙为了能爽快的来一发也服帖地按着她的喜好来。Root是她的第一个女床伴儿，也是唯一一个。  
Root的主动和暧昧让Shaw一度认为她在勾引自己，说白了就是想让自己上她。然而并不是。Shaw的确上过她，在CIA安全屋，但在那之后，hum，Shaw意识到Root一直想做的事情，是狠狠的艹她，而不是被她艹。  
Shaw享受Root带给她的感觉，即便第二天出任务的时候可能会腿疼或腰疼。她看上去那么瘦，那么弱不禁风，像个橱窗里的瓷娃娃似的，但她在床上强势到暴力的占有欲和控制欲让Shaw有时候都会甘拜下风。  
她能用两三根手指把Shaw艹的连连呻吟，忘我的叫出她的名字，又或者让她在几个激烈的高（）潮后短暂的昏过去，然后在下一次高（）潮中醒来。  
然而让Shaw没有想到的是，这样一位leather lady，一个control freak，竟然会嫉妒模拟里的自己，或者说，对模拟里的Shaw感到不满。  
那是在Root痊愈之后的事情了。她的半个肺叶被摘除，心肺功能受到了影响，但不严重。那时候她们都已经很久没做（）爱了，对对方的任何亲密举动都敏感的不得了。  
Shaw在敌营的床上躺了九个月，说真的，她感觉自己都要被憋出病来了。她后来回想了很多关于模拟的事，那些模拟简直就是bullshit. Root的反应让她吃惊，她没想到当她告诉Root自己在模拟里和她上过不知道多少次床时，她最在意的竟然是自己处于受位这件事。  
“你就只注意这些吗，Root？”Shaw翻了个大大的白眼，“我在模拟里上了你，也许有几次我们互相上过，这很重要吗？”  
“哦这当然重要了，sweetie.”她坐直了身子，“这非常，非常重要。”  
Shaw不明所以地被她从沙发上拉起来，一路被拽到卧室，然后被推倒在床上。她甚至没挣扎。如果她真的不想的话，以她的力气可以轻松制伏Root，而且Root也不会强迫她。Sameen Shaw没有拒绝是因为她不想拒绝Root，她想要Root。  
“看来Samaritan不太了解我们的关系，不是吗？”Root解开了Shaw的衬衫扣子，把里面的背心也掀了起来，顺手弹开了她的胸衣搭扣。  
Shaw没有回答，只是用手肘撑着上半身，喘息着看着Root一点点把自己的裤子脱下来。不到一分钟之后，她浑身上下就已经被脱得只剩下内裤。  
“也许我们太久没做导致你忘记主动权在谁那里了，亲爱的。”Root隔着布料摩擦着。“Root…”Shaw催促道，两腿已经乖乖地为她分开了一点。  
她满意地勾起嘴角，用食指使劲捅了一下，把布料都顶了进去。Shaw闷哼出声，粗粝的质感让她湿的更快了。  
“别着急，小特工。”Root从床上轻快地跳下去，打开了旁边的衣柜。Shaw转过头去看，衣柜里真的挂着好多皮外套，她甚至能闻到一股淡淡的皮革味。Root低下身子，从下面的一个箱子里拿出一套内衣一样的东西。  
Shaw试图看清楚她手里的东西，但Root开始脱衣服了，完全吸引了Shaw的视线。她背对着Shaw，漫不经心地脱下自己的长袖，露出她精瘦的肩胛和脊背，随后是长裤，她的大腿在灯光下泛着几乎可口的光泽。那过程慢得残忍，Shaw只是看着她脱衣服就感觉自己被完完全全的turn on了。当她脱下胸衣和内裤，把她手里的东西完全打开时，Shaw倒吸了一口气。  
“Oh，oh，fuck.”她做出一个惊讶的口型，看着Root把它们穿上去。她都不知道Root什么时候买了一套紧身黑色的紧身情趣内衣，下身还是为用strap on设计的。  
而且没错，那他妈是一套皮革制品。  
可以，这很Root.  
她的胸部和臀部都露着大半截，让Shaw想去按揉，但Root不会允许的，至少现在——在她让shaw高（）潮之前不会的。她走到床头柜前，打开了第二层抽屉，里面有个深蓝色的dildo，一条分成好多细穗儿的皮鞭，一副口塞，还有一盒润滑剂。  
“你想让我在你身上用哪一个呢，Sameen？”Root无辜地嘟起嘴，手指在那几个道具上点来点去。  
“鞭子……还有dildo.”Shaw穿着粗气，超Root方向挪了下身子。  
而Root拿起那幅口塞，把它举到Shaw面前。“你不喜欢这个吗？”  
“我想叫你的名字。”Shaw抓了下床单，有点别扭地避开Root的目光。  
“Oh，Shaw……”她哼笑着把口塞放回去，俯下身子环住Shaw的脖颈，把舌头送进她的耳朵里，充满暗示地进出着，然后用颤抖的气音说，“I would die to hear that.”  
Shaw重重的叹了口气。  
“艹我，赶紧的。”她伸出左手从抽屉里拿出dildo，自己麻利地戴在了Root的strap on上面。Root爬上床，把Shaw翻了过去，十根指头捏住了她的臀部，力道不一地揉捏着。Shaw享受地放松着因亢奋而僵硬的身体，把脸埋在充满Root的味道的床单里。  
“我们先来做一些warm up.”她拿起鞭子，在Shaw的臀峰上打了一下。Shaw并没有觉得疼，更多的是难耐的痒意和酥麻。  
“是哪个可怜的小混球整天在想怎么反攻？”Root加重了力道，鞭子在Shaw臀部留下一道红印。  
“Ah，我，是我。”Shaw扭动着，试图缓解刺痛。  
“谁在上面，Sameen？”她一边用皮鞭留下新的痕迹一边用手指抚摸前一个。  
Shaw呻吟起来。“你……你在上面……Ah！”  
“你刚才说想叫谁的名字？”Root压下身子，dildo已经顶到了Shaw湿的一塌糊涂的地方，挑逗着她已经挺起的clit.  
Shaw用拳头砸了下床垫：“你，Root，你的！该死，快点！”  
“虽然轮不到你发号施令，Sameen，”她用手扶着蓝色的东西，把前端探进去，“但是我喜欢这副欲求不满的样子，因为……”  
Root一个挺腰进入了她，Shaw几乎是哀嚎着叫出来。  
“这样让我很想艹你。”  
Shaw抓过枕头把下巴垫在上面，闭上眼睛接受着Root的进攻。dildo的质地和尺寸让她有点疼，但是那种好的方面的疼。Root趴在她背上，皮革随着她的动作摩擦着Shaw布满疤痕的脊背，她一只手贪恋地抚摸着她的腹肌，另一只手用力揉捏着她的乳尖，让她感觉自己完全被Root包裹起来，被她的四肢禁锢在一个狭小但舒适的空间里。  
她挺起臀部迎合Root的每次撞击，每一下都让她难以自制地呻吟，时不时叫出Root的名字。她的两腿几乎被压的没知觉了，但那并不影响什么。Shaw感觉到自己小腹里面的抽搐，大腿不由得夹紧。  
“没有我的允许就不能高（）潮，明白吗？”Root咬住她的后颈，留下两排明显的牙印，然后用力掐住了她的大腿内侧，那里明天会留下一个淤青，绝对会的。但Shaw不在乎，因为那是Root留下来的，她喜欢Root在她身上留下痕迹。  
“听到了吗？”  
Shaw点点头，竭力克制着积攒过多的快感要爆发的冲动。  
Root稍微后退了一些，把Shaw侧着翻过去，继续深（）插着她。Shaw爱死了Root的腿和胯骨贴上自己皮肤的感觉。  
“Ah…Root…Um…”她的手无意识地向后抓住Root的胳膊。  
“Good girl…”Root掰过她的头给了她一个湿漉漉的吻，把她的轻哼喝喘息吞进肚子里，也没忘记加快进出的频率。  
“Root，我要……Ah，我……”Shaw不规律地颤抖起来，咬住Root的一根手指。  
“再等一会儿，sameen.就一小会儿……”Root舔舐着她的颈窝，给她带来一阵湿热的瘙痒。  
那十几秒显得格外漫长，以至于Shaw终于得到高（）潮的许可时发出了她自己听着都难为情的声音。  
Root轻轻按压着她的小腹让她平息下来。她们保持着侧卧的姿势安静地躺了几分钟，Root把dildo从她体内扯出来的时候带出了大量的爱液。Shaw哑着嗓子轻哼了一声，那种充满愉悦的哼声。  
“模拟里那个霸占我位置的婊子肯定不会让你这么爽。”Root得意地拍了拍Shaw的脸颊。Shaw慵懒地笑着，转过身来用鼻尖磨蹭着Root的脖子。  
“模拟里也没有这股皮革的味道。”


End file.
